blinkybillfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Blinky Bill characters
List of Characters In Blinky Bill. Original Characters *'Blinky Bill': The lead character, a young koala. He wears red knickerbocker dungarees with a yellow button. His voice actor Robyn Moore, Ryan Kwanten, Cam Ralph based his voice on a naughty little boy in her classroom when she used to be a primary school teacher. *'Nutsy': (voiced by Robyn Moore, Robin McLeavy, Bridie Connell) Blinky's stepsister, another young koala, she become Blinky's sister at the end of Series 1. She wears a purple dress and a pink scarf. *'Flap': A platypus, who is one of Blinky's friends. He hates being called Duck. He wears yellow trousers. He has a speech impedement like the Looney Tunes character, Daffy Duck. *'Splodge': (voiced by Keith Scott, Cam Ralph) A kangaroo who is one of Blinky's friends. He wears a green cap and green overalls with yellow suspenders. *'Marcia Marsupial Mouse': A tough tomboy mouse, another of Blinky's friends. She wears pink overalls and a pink bow. *'Mr. Walter Wombat' (nicknamed "Wombo" by Blinky and his friends): (voiced by Keith Scott, Barry Humphries, Jim Pike) Blinky's mentor who gives him assistance when needed. He wears a dark green robe, old gloves, shoes, and green trousers with suspenders. *'Miss Magpie': The town's school teacher. She only wears a black mortarboard hat. *'Mrs. Koala': (voiced by Robin Moore, Deborah Mailman, Beth Armstrong) Blinky's mother. She marries Nutsy's father and becomes Nutsy's mother. She wears a pink dress. *'Mr. Koala': Nutsy's long lost father. He marries Blinky's mother and becomes Blinky's father. He wears shorts and a blue shirt. *'Mr. Platypus': Flap's father. He wears glasses, a brown shirt and brown trousers. *'Mrs. Platypus': Flap's mother. She wears a pink dress and a white bonnet. *'Mayor Pelican': The town's pompous, unhelpful mayor. He wears nothing but a pink top hat and mayoral sash. *'Mrs. Rabbit': A Greenpatch resident and mother of many children. She wears a lilac dress and an apron. *'Mr. Rabbit': Mrs. Rabbit's husband and father of many children. He wears a hat and speaks with a Yorkshire accent. *'Granny Grunty Koala': An elderly koala who is hard of hearing. She wears glasses and wears old clothes like Wombat. *'Danny Dingo': Blinky's main antagonist. Often wears dark glasses. *'Meatball Dingo': Danny's younger, fatter brother, also a bully but not very bright. He wears just boots and a bucket hat. *'Daisy Dingo': Danny's sister. More concerned with her looks than anything. She wears a halter top, blue jeans and light-blue shoes. Her bathing suit is a green bikini. *'Shifty Dingo': Danny's youngest brother, who tries to fit in with Blinky and his friends and is eventually accepted. He joined Blinky's gang in Series 2. *'Ma Dingo': The bad-tempered mother of Danny, Meatball, Daisy and Shifty. She wears a yellow dress and a green head scarf. *'Mr. Emu': Mayor Pelican's helper. he wears an orange shirt. *'Ms. Echidna': An echidna who is not fond of Blinky's mischievous behaviour. She wears a blue head scarf and a pink dress. *'Jacko': a kookaburra who often laughs. He wears an aqua shirt and matching hat. *'Nurse Angelina': A wallaby nurse at Greenpatch Hospital. She always seen in a nurse's uniform. *'Mr. Kangaroo': Splodge's father. He wears a red hat, light blue shirt and dark blue pants *'Mrs. Kangaroo': Splodge's mother, She wears a light pink dress with a flower on her hat. *'Mr. Marsupial Mouse': Marcia's father. He wears a black shirt and pants. *'Mrs. Marsupial Mouse': Marcia's mother. She wears a pink dress. *'Mrs. Spotty': A Greenpatch resident and mother of 6 children, who is a frog. She wears a pink dress. *'Ruff': A green frill-necked lizard who often wears a yellow shirt. *'Mr Gloop': A bush turkey who runs the local cafe. He wears nothing but a blue hat, a bow tie and an apron occasionally. *'Dr. Spoonbill': A yellow-billed spoonbill with a German accent and the town doctor. *'Ms. Glennys Pym': A human lady who runs a shop in the bush and is not particularly fond of koalas. She has a pet Budgie named Cedric. *'Cedric': Ms. Pym's snooty budgie, who refers to her as "Big Nose". New characters in The Adventures of Blinky Bill *'Myrtle': Blinky's classmate. She wears a red skirt and a red bow. *'Algenon': a little koala boy who came to Greenpatch. He plays a violin and Blinky changed identity with him. *'Inspector Fox': a fox who is a school inspector. He fired Miss Magpie for looking incompetent and replaced her with Blinky. *'Mr. Possum': TBA *'Mrs. Possum': TBA *'Human girl (Blinky Bill's Zoo)': a little girl who got lost in the wilderness and was found by Blinky and his gang, who later attempted to teach her to mimic their animal-species. *'Twiggy': A baby echidna who got lost. Blinky and his friends later brought her back to her home. *'Mrs. Echidna': Twiggy's mother. *'Mr. Echidna': is an old echidna who lives in a village near Greenpatch. Blinky takes him to Greenpatch so he could help get rid of termites. But Blinky must serve under Ms. Echidna that is angry at him. *'Captain Possum': *'Madam Wu': a panda similar to Ling Ling of the third season. She lives in a zoo and Flap once fell in love with her. *'Mimi': a beige koala who lives in a zoo. She covered for Madam Wu during her temporary escape. *'The King': An orangutan who lives in a zoo alongside Madam Wu and Mimi. *'Blinky's Dad (Season 1)': Blinky's biological father. He apparently died of an illness. *'The Cat Trio': A trio of cats who wanted to hunt live prey, and began terrorizing Greenpatch after Danny invited them in. They were eventually chased out by Blinky wearing a dog-costume. *'Professor Arcraide': is the father of Algenon *'Mrs. Arcraide': is the mother of Algenon New characters in Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Excursion *'Goanna': The crook at the beginning of the quest when Blinky and his friends sneaked into the cavern. He tried to stop them from escaping by doing spooky things but they escaped by mine cart. *'Slick': A ring tailed possum who Blinky and his friends met when they were taken to the city. They later met him at a town with no humans. He wears a yellow shirt and talks like Eddie Murphy. *'The Owl Family': Owls who Blinky met while it snowed in the wilderness they travel through. *'Boris': A polar bear who came from Siberia and lives at a circus. *'The Sea Bird': a little blue penguin. Blinky met him in a Lighthouse. *'The Plovers': Birds who had their nest stolen. *'Henk': A lizard whose parents were taken by smugglers. *'Sirol': A freshwater crocodile who was not like other crocodiles. *'Other crocodiles': Freshwater crocodiles (three of which include Sirol's older brothers) who are trained for the Iron Croc Contest. *'Wallace and George': Two feral pigs who fooled Blinky by being a monster. *'The Numbat Family': Two numbats who invited Blinky to stay with them for the night. *'The Cockatoo': A grumpy sulphur-crested cockatoo who is not fond of Blinky after he ruined his tail and followed him around back to Greenpatch. *'The puppy': *'The puppy's owner': *'Goanna bandits': A trio of thieving goannas. Blinky hypnotized them into taking Greenpatch's garbage (hypnotized to think the garbage is treasure). *'Mr. Bower Bird': A Satin bowerbird who stole blue-colored objects from everyone else to decorate his bower and entice a girl. *'Hotel´s director': *'Gwendelin': a female budgie owned by Arthur and becomes Cedric's girlfriend. *'Arthur': a human who starts dating Ms. Pym. He also owns a budgie; a female named Gwendelin. *'Suki': the son of Mrs. Skewer, but has nothing against the neighboring penguins and their lighthouse. *'Dr. Beamstock and Mrs. Universe': A pair of mad humans who work on a farm. *'Mrs. Skewer': An unknown type of seabird. She had a feud with a group of penguins who's lighthouse prevented her from finding food. New characters in Blinky Bill’s Extraordinary Balloon Adventure Main *'Slippery': A big Weddell seal who can be a bit clumsy. Tico wanted him to go home first to Antarctica because he always gets squashed by him. He was caught on a boat with a wolf figurehead. He wears purple pants. *'Leo': An old African lion. At the circus, he was fierce with his false teeth, but at other times shows his cowardly side. He was caught by poachers and sold to the Circus Bros. In the African Plains (where he came from), he is rejected until he proves his worthiness. He wears purple pants. He was the second to go home. *'Ling Ling': A young wise giant panda. She always remembers her master's wisdom. She is good at magic and is very helpful. She wears a light blue jacket. She was the third to go home. *'Yoyo': A monkey who was born in captivity and became parentless and thus has no idea of his origin. He loves to play pranks and sometimes causes trouble. After much exploration around the world, he finally finds his family in India who are Temple Guardians of the Forbidden Temple. He wears yellow pants with yellow suspenders. He was the forth to go home. *'Princess Penelope': A beautiful French poodle who often worries. She has many precious things. She wears a necklace and a pink Tutu, but in India, she has a red spot, a purple skirt and a sari. She once lived with a human in Paris who she calls a Mistress. She was accidentally sold to the Circus Bros. as a puppy. She was the last to go home. *'The Circus Bros'.: Two human brothers named Basil and Cyril who are the leaders of the circus with the mistreated animals. They chase Blinky around the world to catch him and his friends. They believe Blinky will be the star who'll make them rich after seeing him on the trapeze which he grabbed by accident. Basil is the ringmaster, who wears a black top hat, a black coat, a white shirt, purple trousers and has black hair with a ponytail and a mustache and is fat. Cyril is the clown who wears a clown face (which he is seen without after the circus was stolen), blue overalls, a white shirt and has ginger hair). They're the main antagonists. At the end of each episode Basil accuses Cyril for failure. *'Tico Toucan': A grumpy miniature toucan who works for the Circus Bros. and befriends Blinky and his friends. He is often the cause of the things that happen to the balloon. He tries to help the Circus Bros. catch the animals but Blinky doesn't know about that until they reach the Amazon jungle. He originally did come from the Amazon with the other toucans, he decided to stay with the crew feeling that he didn't fit in with the other toucans despite being welcomed by them. In India he became the director of a show performing bear, mongoose and rat. Minor characters who Blinky met on the journey Antarctica *'Slippery's Family': A colony of Weddell seals, one of which was Slippery's mother. *'Skipper the Scurvy': A human who caught Slippery on a boat with a wolf-like figurehead. He went with the Circus Bros. to Antarctica to head for Slippery's family. He wears an eye patch and has a peg leg. *'The Penguin Colony': the family of the Baby Penguin that considered Flap to be his mother and followed him around. He took him home to his mother named Doris. African Plains *'Rex': Leo's Son, King of the Mumbada Pride. He wears light brown shorts with a belt. *'Claude': Rex's Son, Leo's Grandson. He wears a blue vest. *'The Poachers': Men who caught Leo and convinced the Circus Bros. to bring them a lion cub. *'The Chimpanzees': A group of apes who Yoyo thought was his family. *'The Ostrich Pride': Ostriches who had their feathers plucked by humans. Blinky was rude at them. They helped the crew get Penelope's diamond bracelet back from the Bros.. *'Twigger': A giraffe who Blinky met while running away from his friends after thinking that they forgot his birthday. She was caught by Poachers. She took Blinky back to his friends. She wears a blue bandana. *'Nimi and Tobaccu': Giraffes who Twigger knows. Part of her herd. *'The Expert Game Trackers': Two humans who the Circus Bros. went with. They put them in a crate and stored them on a ship. *'The Elephant': an African elephant who borrowed the caravan to take her sick calf to some grass with help of the crew. *'Kiku': The Elephant's sick calf. China *'Hugh': A human boy who took Flap to be his servant temporarily at the farm with his mother. *'The Master': Ling Ling's master. He was put in a cage in a human town but freed by the Crew. He wears robes. *'The Panda Colony': Ling Ling's Family. *'Arthat': a weasel who tried to help the Bros. catch the animals. He took Tico's job. He wears a blue shirt and a hat. He was soon fired after losing the animals. *'The Mountain Guardians': More Pandas who let Ling Ling and her family share their home. Amazon Jungle *'Anna': An anaconda who is afraid of water, ever since she was young. She was in the Caravan with the crew. She saved Blinky when Basil pulled him out of the Caravan and into the water. She even saved the caravan from going over a waterfall. *'Coco Phil': A howler monkey who resembles Blinky. He has two yellow buttons instead of one. *'Sophia': Coco's adoptive sister who resembles Nutsy. She wears a pink dress and a yellow bandana. *'The Leafpatchers': South American animals who resemble the Greenpatchers. Coco has four unmentioned friends who are a sloth (similar to Flap), An anteater (similar to Splodge, but wears a blue shirt), A guinea pig (similar to Marcia) and a jaguar (similar to Shifty). Others include a jaguar family similar to the Dingo Family, an alligator similar to Ruff, an iguana similar to Mrs. Frog, an Andean condor similar to Mr. Gloop, a peccary similar to Nurse Angelina, an Amazon turtle similar to Ms. Echidna, a Chilean flamingo similar to Mr. Emu, and a hare similar to Mrs. Rabbit. They're names are yet to be known. *'Miss Egret': A Leafpatch resident similar to Miss Magpie. *'Mr. Arnold Armadillo' (nicknamed "Armo" by Coco and is friends): a Leafpatch resident similar to Wombo. He doesn't wear an old green shirt like Wombo though. *'Mayor Macaw': The mayor of Leafpatch similar to Mayor Pelican. He wears a black bow tie and a big black top hat. *'Macko': A Leafpatch resident similar to Jacko but is a toucan. Mayor Macaw mistook Tico for him and asked him to help out for the unveiling ceremony. *'The Toucans': Toucans whom Tico originally lived with. Two of them are named Peppo and Raol. Raol is usually clumsy. They were caught in cages but freed by Tico. Peppo wears a pink hat and Raol wears a blue bandana. *'The Environmentalists': Two English-American humans male and female who cured Penelope from the Purple Devil. They said where Yoyo came from. They may be similar to Ms. Pym with a pet canary similar to Cedric. India *'The Jugglers': A bear named Magid, a mongoose named Alsana and a rat named Sanjay. Tico became their director. *'Mr. Rashid': A man who caught Yoyo and put him with the Jugglers. He steals peoples wallets. *'The Tiger': A Bengal tiger who the mother of a tiger cub named Sondeya who was trapped under some wood. Flap freed Sondeya by digging her out. *'Rulmi': an Indian elephant who was in the town of Chanipaa. He took the Circus Bros. there. He warned Penelope about the Forbidden temple. At the end, as he and the snake charmer meet with the Circus Bros. he trumpets loudly with his trunk at the Bros and stomps after one of them. *'The Temple Guardians': Monkeys who are Yoyo's family. They guard the Forbidden Temple. Paris *'The Mistress': A woman who Penelope lives with. *'Fifi': A cat who the Mistress bought while Penelope was gone. *'Maurice': A brown French Poodle who helped Penelope for her necklace. He wears a white suit. He was mean to Penelope, Blinky, Nutsy, and Flap and everyone. *'Phoebe': A lady who made Blinky a model. It got Blinky brainwashed about his feelings of the bush. Blinky then rescued Nutsy and Flap from the Bros. and regained his memory. She is equally as selfish as Basil. *'The Police man': A man who arrested the Bros. for barging into the Studio. *'The Plane Stewardess': A lady who was on the plane with Blinky, Nutsy and Flap back to Australia after the Eiffel Tower tore the balloon and their caravan smashed to the ground. Sea (Never seen by Blinky, but they were just with the Bros.) *'The Sailor': A man who was with the Bros. on a sailing boat until they got on a ship. *'The Ship's Captain': A man who was on the ship with the Bros. until they got away by helicopter. *'The Captain': Another captain of a different ship who gave Cyril a time limit to bring the animals to him. The Bros. got into trouble for breaking his helicopter. New characters in The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill *'Pablo': a South American parrot. *'Bandi and Coot': a two mischievous Bandicoots is Mayor Cranklepot's henchmen. *'Sugar': a sugar glider and one of Blinky's friends *'Spike': an echidna and one of Blinky's friends. *'Ms Tibbins': a kiwi bird who is a school teacher. *'Eddie': an American squirrel. Movie characters Blinky Bill The Mischievous Koala *'Harry' - a fat woodcutter, Joe's boss, Joan's husband and Clara's father. *'Joe' - Harry's assistant. *'Joan' - Harry's wife and Clara's mother. *'Clara' - Harry and Joan's six-year-old blonde daughter, who loves animals unlike her parents. *'Bruno and Hillda': TBA Blinky Bill the Movie * Jacko: (voiced by David Wenham/Akmal Saleh) is a Frill-necked lizard to helped Blinky and Nutsy find his dad and to the zoo. * Bill Koala: (voiced by Richard Roxburgh) is Blinky´s dad. He is missing and Blinky gots rescue him * Sir Claude: (voiced by Rufus Sewell) is a villainess Feral Cat to kill Blinky Bill on the trail with his friends Nutsy and Jacko to find his father. * Wilberforce Cranklepot: (voiced by Barry Otto/Peter McAllum) is a tyrannical Goanna he is the mayor of Greenpatch to the king of Goannasburg and also he appears the tv shows is The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill. * Beryl and Cheryl: (voiced by Toni Collette) is a two emu sisters and Wombo brought Blinky Nutsy and Jacko here to find his dad. * Jorge: (voiced by Tin Pang) is a parrot is at the zoo and he joined Blinky, Nutsy, Jacko, and William. * Robert: (voiced by Cam Ralph) is a lyrebird he the one of Blinky's friends in this CGI animated film Blinky Bill: The Movie and also the television shows of The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill. Blinky Bill's White Christmas